Braker
|image = Breaker.jpg |Home world = Planet Devil |First appearance = Hypnosis Gun AZ Strategy! Part 1 |Latest appearance = Hypnosis Gun AZ Strategy! Part 5 |Height = Unknown |Weight = Unknown |Category = Kaijin |Affiliation = Demon Devila |Roar(s) = }} is a kaijin that appeared in the series, Triple Fighter episode 5. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Devil History Triple Fighter Demon's next plan involved having his kaijin Braker give a special gun attachment to the Devila's weapons. When they fired them at a group of normal humans, including Atsushi Ohtsu, the Fighters' child friend, after they fell unconscious, they would soon wake up under an illusion and attack anyone they see, including the Fighters themselves when they investigated the scene. The humans under the spell would not snap out of it until they were beaten and knocked unconscious again. Unfortunately, after he helped snapped the victims out of their trance, one of the Devila shot one of the Fighters with the special gun attachment from Braker, putting him in a fiendish spell as well as he drove off on his motorcycle. His driving took him to SAT headquarters in Japan where he rampaged throughout the place, creating destruction and chaos until he was finally snapped out of it by a gunshot. Afterwards, he decided to confront the one who did this to him one on one and met Braker face to face. After telling him about his plans with the special gun attachment, Braker jumped up to catch the tossed up gun, but the fighter shot him down afterwards. When the kaijin got back up, he used his illusion powers to make the motorcycle used by the human forms of Red and Green Fighter to go around and around nonstop. The two fighters manage to escape his spell by jumping off the motorcycle. One of them challenged Braker to a fight, but the kaijin managed to gain the upper hand by countering his blows and choking him. He managed to escape his chokehold but the fighter was still losing when Braker resorted to using his teleporting abilities and then used his illusion powers to trick him into thinking that he was already fighting him in his proximity and that a Demon Car was going to run him over while Braker was a distance away from him. Before he can shoot him with his gun again, Atsushi discovered his tricks and threw a rock at him to throw him off, but he got shot afterwards in retaliation. Satisfied with the child under his control again, fighting the fighter, Breaker laughed and teleported away. He then reappeared in front of the other two fighters when they drove over to a house and began to use his illusion abilities again. As Braker confronted Lily, the human host of Orange Fighter, he tried to put her in a trance as well, but she jumped out of the way in time and then took on a bunch of Devila as well as Braker himself. Lily avoided the kaijin for a while by jumping up a tree but Braker used his powers to send them to the beach to fight. Lily was about to become another victim of Braker's special gun when he was distracted by a gunshot from one of the cars. After he failed to hit the guy inside the car, he used the car's magnetic field to take the gun away from him. He then dealt with host of Green Fighter by choking him but he got back up and transformed into the mighty Green Fighter. Braker started the fight in his favor by creating a ring of plants that turned into chains and binded up the hero, leaving at the disadvantage and at the mercy of the kaijin. Just when it seemed that all hope was lost, the Red and Orange Fighters showed up to free Green Fighter. Seeing he is at a disadvantage, Braker jumped up to the top of a cliff and fired his gun at the fighters, leaving the fighters in what they see in thick, red smoke unable to see a thing. The smoke also made them go crazy and suffocate and they would continue to do so for as long as Braker kept using his illusion powers. It went on for a long time until Atsushi got into the patrol car and used one of the car's attacking features to knock the gun away from him, snapping the fighters back to reality. With no choice, Braker decided to come down from the cliffs and actually put up quite a good fight, despite the overwhelming odds and then the fighters combined into Triple Fighter and turned the tide against him. After a long, evenly matched fight with each other, Triple Fighter finally defeated Braker by sending him rolling with his signature Triple Kick, but not before yelling out Demon's name in anguish. Powers and Abilities *AZ Gun: A gun that will cause anyone who was shot to go crazy and attack everyone they see. *Illusion Powers: Braker can achieve seemingly magical tasks when he chants "Braker!" Examples include causing cars to appear and disappear, making two fighters drive round and round and even pulling cars backwards. It is unknown how he does this. *Transformation: Braker was able to turn himself into a rock to hit Triple Fighter. He was also able to turn a ring of plants into a chain. *Teleportation: Breaker can teleport to confuse his opponents. References Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Demon Phantoms